


良机

by Alessandro_R2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandro_R2/pseuds/Alessandro_R2
Summary: Gadreel对Lucifer的一段回忆和复杂的情感。
Relationships: Lucifer/Gadreel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	良机

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandy Hiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sandy+Hiddleston).



天堂监狱即使处于人们幻想里圣洁和平的天国，但始终不负监狱的称呼。阴暗、潮湿以及无休止的酷刑折磨着那些犯了重罪的天使。浸透盐水的鞭子抽打着Gadreel的身前，篆刻着的符文使平凡的皮鞭成为了折磨天使的利器。疼痛灼烧着他的神经，持续了数万年的酷刑使他不再为这些常规项目动容，不动用天使之刃的惩罚对他而言更像是中场休息。他会用这段难得的休息时间思考自己的选择是否值得，即便他已经想了数万年，但答案依旧不明晰。

为什么他选择任由Lucifer进入伊甸？

至今他自己都不清楚确切的原因，当Lucifer来到他的面前时，他几乎没怎么思考就放行了，即使是他本人也不清楚其中的是信任还是Lucifer的引诱。Gadreel第一次遇见Lucifer是在伊甸里，那时候他仍旧是父亲最爱的大天使，他的光芒吸引着他的眼球。Lucifer躺在草丛里，他的金发在伊甸永不枯黄的植被中格外显眼。他没有走近去和Lucifer打招呼，没有天使会去主动打扰大天使，他只是远远地看了一眼便转身继续巡逻。Lucifer常来伊甸，也不知是好奇父亲的新造物还是为了躲避Michael的管教。有时他独自来，更多时候他和Gabriel一起在草地上研究石板上的咒语。Gadreel不清楚为什么偏偏留意他，也许因为他的头发比起绿植更亮眼，他比起别的天使更耀眼。那时，Lucifer还是光耀晨星，那些叛逆的想法还没萌生。

Gadreel没有参加那次Lucifer叛逆之始的集会，他必须要做好自己的工作，他只是守在伊甸前，拦住试图擅闯的天使。他拦住了每一个想要私自进入的天使，除了Lucifer。Lucifer是父亲的宠儿，经常进出花园，因此Gadreel不会费心去拦住大天使，直到那次反叛的消息传入了他的耳中，那位向父亲高举叛逆旗帜的大天使无法前来伊甸了。他也不清楚自己对这件事的看法如何，也许他该高兴，因为晨星总是会扰乱他的注意力，将他的心思吸引在大天使的身上。又或者，他应该为之气愤，作为父亲的孩子，他该像身边的同伴那样不能容忍Lucifer的所做所为。

不，不是的。Gadreel分明还记得当时自己的心中是一种更为复杂的情感，但时间太过于久远，如今他无法抓住那一丝情感细细品味。他无法逃离这个阴暗潮湿的监狱，他清楚他沒有機會再次見到Lucifer，他永远无法弄清楚自己对他到底是怎样的态度。

但他清楚一点。他应该憎恨Lucifer。因为Lucifer，他不得不在牢狱中遭受种种折磨，但他却放弃了去恨他。

当Lucifer再次来到伊甸前时，Gadreel拦住了他。这是他们的第一次交谈，却是因为大天使的反叛。Lucifer在这场反抗中成了“撒旦”，从父亲的最爱成了敌对者，伊甸的大门他自然无法踏入。Lucifer迫切地想要进入花园，向父亲证明人类的低劣，于是他选择了引诱。同天堂如今流传的故事不同，Lucifer第一次引诱的并非夏娃，而是他，Gadreel，伊甸的守卫者。

当金发堕天使来到他的面前，装作若无其事的样子试图走进伊甸时，Gadreel不自觉地装作不知情，仍由Lucifer操着他反叛前的样子自然地走进伊甸。那是Gadreel最后一次在绿色中看见他的金发。Lucifer顺利进入伊甸园，诱骗夏娃和亚当吃下禁果，这件事任何一个细节上都摆明了会让父亲生气。Lucifer已经被Michael送进了地狱，当护卫队的天使握着天使之刃看着他时，他就清楚什么将发生在自己的身上，他不曾反抗。

他自认为自己确实是有罪的。

因此他不会选择反抗。他面临着无数天使恐惧的境地，但他却不曾后悔。数万年后也是如此，他唯一的遗憾也只是无法再次遇见Lucifer，弄清自己心中异样的情况。

鞭子击打上他的胸膛，休息时间走向尾声。但下一刻金色的光芒笼罩了整个天堂，也许这就是他的机会，他能感受到自己向下坠落。也许，这就是他等待了数万年得到的机会。

正如数万年前的Lucifer那样，逐渐下坠。


End file.
